Star Wolf Says Gay Rights
by Pigma the Great
Summary: Wolf comforts Pigma after the latter has a nightmare about a previous problematic relationship. Wolfma one shot


Wolf was woken up by the sound of distressed sobbing, his stomach dropped as he recognized the source of the pained sounds, his Pigma's room.

The canine didn't waste a second as he dashed straight to his boyfriend's bedroom. Wolf and Pigma wanted to share a bed together and have hot gay sex every night, but they feared the judgment of their teammates.

Wolf carefully approached his beloved, "Pigma? It's me, Wolf. James can't hurt you anymore". Pigma's tears dried up at the sight of his Wolf.

Pigma took a deep breath, his heart rate slowly returning to normal, "but, but what if it was the wrong thing to do, Wolf?"

The Star Wolf leader grabbed his most trusted wingman's shoulders, "Pigma, listen to me, James was an abusive, toxic and problematic asshole. What you did was an act of pure self love and justice". Wolf leaned in to kiss his beautiful pig.

The two lovers enjoyed each other's sexy lips. Wolf eventually broke the passionate event, wrapping his hands around Pigma's delicate torso. Pigma slowly cracked a smile as the wolf's eyes burned into his soul, "thank you for everything, Wolf. You complete my heart", Pigma said.

Wolf gently placed a hand on Pigma's chest, enjoying the gentle feeling of the pig's breathing. In that moment both lovers knew that all was right in Lylat.

"Wolf", Pigma choked out, his voice still corse from crying, "please stay here with me. I need you my love".

"There is no where else I'd want to be. We are two halfs of one shared soul, Pigma". Wolf snuggled up to his favourite person in the universe.

Pigma's hands ran over Wolf's back, the warmth of his fur calming his pure soul. Wolf placed his head on his lover's chest, the sound of Pigma's heart beating filled Wolf's ears, reassuring him that the most important person in his life is still alive.

The two boyfriends heard footsteps coming from the passageway, "damn", Wolf growled, "that sounds like Panther's footsteps". Panther was the most openly homophobic member of Star Wolf. Wolf had to keep him on the team because reasons, tragically.

Pigma and Wolf shared one last kiss before Wolf teleported back to his room.

Pigma's heart became empty as soon as his beloved left his sight. He eventually managed to fall asleep again, despite his constant nightmares of James's abuse.

The following morning Wolf decided to talk with Leon in private. After Pigma Leon was Wolf's next most trusted ally. "Leon, what are your opinions on LGBT rights?"

"Gay rights", Leon walked away.

Wolf's heart jumped, Leon said gay rights! This was huge. Now Wolf needed to know Andrew, Algy and Krystal's opinions.

The gray canine made his way into the bedroom of Andrew Oikonny, "Andy! I need to talk with you". Andrew turned to his leader.

"I'm all ears".

Wolf took a seat next to the monkey and fidgeted his fingers, "Andrew, how would you react if you found out a close friend was gay? I'm just wondering".

"Wolf", Andrew replied, "I would devote myself to the protection of gay rights!" Andrew said gay rights! So far so good...

Next up, Algy. Wolf knocked on Algy's door. The funny looking gremlin man opened the door, "What do you want, Wolf".

"Algy, do you support gay rights?"

"I support gay rights". Algy returned to his room. Algy said gay rights! Last but least, Krystal.

Wolf encountered Krystal in the passageway, "Wolf", she stated plainly, "I noticed you've been talking with the others". Wolf's heart started to race. Krystal gave him a reassuring hug, "gay rights", she said with tears in her eyes, putting Wolf's soul at ease.

Wolf couldn't believe it, Krystal said gay rights! Now once an arbitrary date passes Wolf will be able to kick out Panther and have the morally good Star Wolf he always wanted.

He ran as fast as his robotic legs would carry him to Pigma's room. Wolf pushed open his lover's room to see Panther holding a knife to Pigma's throat.

"Get away from him you problematic asshole!" Wolf shouted as adrenaline took over and he tackled the cat to the ground. Wolf grabbed the sharp object out of Panther's grip and stabbed the horrible traitor. He would have gone for the heart but Wolf knew that Panther didn't have one, so he stabbed the traitor's head. Blood pooled on the floor as Star Wolf was finally gone of it's most evil member.

Pigma was hyperventilating in the corner, Panther triggered flashbacks of James's toxic abuse. Wolf went to comfort his lovely Pigma.

Wolf slowly brought his hand to Pigma's chin, "don't worry, Pigma. He's gone now".

Pigma's eyes opened, the sight of Wolf soothed his soul. The two lovers embraced each other, kissing deeply.

Leon, Andrew, Algy and Krystal had been watching the entire time, they wiped tears out their eyes as they let the two beautiful lovers be.

About a week later, Pigma and Wolf where at a park on Venom. The sun was setting, showering the land in a divine golden glow.

Pigma's heart was beating out of his chest as he reached a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He took a deep breath before turning to his beautiful partner and getting on one knee, "Wolf, you have single handedly made me the happiest man in all of the Lylat system. You are the light at end of every tunnel, the reason for my every breath, the one who somehow managed to save me from the darkest of times, you are the reason that my heart is beating still. Will you, Wolf O'Donnell, take my hand in marriage?"

Wolf couldn't hide his smile, "yes, my wonderful Pigma, I will!". The two lovers embraced each other under Venom's golden sunset, in that moment, nothing mattered but the pure love that filled their souls.

For the next few months the soon to be married couple carefully planned their perfect day. Everything needed to be absolutely perfect, not a single thing amiss.

Eventually the big day arrived, Leon was helping Wolf put on his suit. Krystal was helping Pigma do his tie while Andrew and Algy set up the tables.

The scene was set, everything had been carefully planned out. Wolf and Pigma walked down the pure white mat and up to the pedestal where they would be forever united as one.

"Wolf, do you take Pigma Dengar as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do", Wolf said as a feeling of pure love built up in his chest.

"And Pigma, do you take Wolf O'Donnell as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest couldn't be bothered to say all that sappy shit again.

"I do", Pigma said as tears welled up in those beautiful eyes that stole Wolf's heart.

They kissed with passion, cementing their new lifelong union. The other members of Star Wolf clapped and cheered for the new couple.

After Pigma's abusive relationships with James and Wolf's crippling anxiety and depression, the two finally found someone to mend their wounded hearts and devote the rest of their lives to.

Newly married husbands celebrated long into the night safe in the knowledge that their nightmares are over forever.

Seven years have passed since that wonderful day, Leon and Krystal had happily gotten married and now owned a bakery, Algy had found his calling in the animation industry where he married a beautiful hedgehog named Sonia, Andrew was dating some guy named Dash Bowman and Pigma and Wolf lived on a peaceful farm raising their son, Isaac Fortnite Dengar.

_**THE END**_


End file.
